Shiroōji (White Prince)
by Tetsuya Uzumaki
Summary: Iwao Kawaguchi is an enigma among the general population of Kuoh Academy. Known as the Shiroji (White Prince), Iwao seems to have a deep connection with the Great Ladies of Kuoh, specifically Rias Gremory. Just who is Iwao and what is his connection with Rias? Powerful! Dark! Oc-centric!, Oc x Fem! Yuuto x Xenovia x Rias


_**A/N: What's up everybody?! Welcome to the prologue of Shiroōji (White Prince)!**_

 _ **Now, I've noticed that a lot of people have taken notice of Genshi Ryu (Primordial Dragon), and that makes me happy. I'll be continuing both of these stories, as well as Shian Kage (Cyan Shadow) once I can get some free time and I can 'put my thoughts down on paper' as it were.**_

 _ **Also, I'll put any translations of techniques, powers and other stuff in the ending A/N, as well as referrals to where you can find the weapons described in the chapters. So, check t**_ _ **hat out if you need clarification.**_

 _ **Anyways, onto the story!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD or anything else that pops up in any way, shape or form. I only own Iwao and the story.**_

* * *

Prologue: Putting down a Stray

*?'s Pov*

" **Die traitor**!" I heard the Stray Devil scream from behind me, and I sighed as I backflipped over the fireball that impacted my previous spot. I landed on a girder set on top on a group of boxes, hands in my pockets and back turned to the Stray.

"This is truly a pathetic showing madam." I quipped, my deep scratchy voice echoing throughout the abandoned warehouse. A lunatic scream from behind me, and I dashed to the side to avoid another fireball.

"If you're just going to keep flinging fireballs at me, then I'll just end this now and save myself some time." I finished, biting back a growl as I manifested a sword that I pulled from my right shoulder blade.

'I honestly have to realize that this hurts me every time I pull something out too quickly. I'll end up severing something important.' I mentally reprimand, shaking my head at my impatience to finish the fight.

*Third Person Pov*

The combatant in question was a 17 year old male by the name of Iwao Kawaguchi, the Shiroōji of Kuoh Academy and Rias' first Pawn.

He had a lean build and pale skin with short ivory hair that went down to mid-neck and bone white eyes that were dull with boredom. He wore an unzipped white hoodie with black sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a black hood over a black tee shirt that begins to fade to white at about the middle of his abdomen and black jeans with multiple silver chains clipped to his right hip as well as a crooked black belt that rested on his left hip tucked into black mid-calf boots.

The sword in question was a one handed sword of average length with a faded dark grey blade and a darker grey hilt and crossguard.

He shook his head as he gazed upon the cloaked female Stray Devil, whose face was hidden by the hood and twin curtains of straw like ebony hair. All that could be seen were a pair of blue eyes, long since clouded with fear-induced lunacy. Her nails were gnarled and cracked, colored yellow and red from neglect and blood. Her hands and body were equally as dirty from neglect and her senseless killings.

Rias, his King, had sent him alone to deal with the Stray because A. He was much stronger than the reports said she was and B. He was getting bored hanging around the clubhouse with nothing to do.

His musings were interrupted with the feeling of approaching heat and he leapt towards the ceiling to dodge the fireball. Iwao shook his head as he mused how repetitive the 'battle' had gotten.

'Let's throw this bitch a curveball then.' He thought, smirking evilly.

With that, Iwao turned to the Stray and dismissed his sword. He stuck his hands in his pockets and stared at the Devil with a blank expression.

It had the intended effect as the woman screeched bloody murder and jumped to impale the white haired Pawn on her claws.

He grinned and leapt into the air as she neared his position. He held out his right hand and manifested his pump action shotgun in his hands.

The shotgun looked as though it was pieced from different groups of bones, with the ribcage acting as the barrel and main body of the gun and the spine as the pumping mechanism with various other bones acting as the grip and top of the barrel.

He pumped the gun full of demonic energy, cocked it and took aim on the head of the Stray Devil…

And fired.

A black orb of light flew at the woman, who's terrified scream was cut off with her head exploding like an overripe watermelon being struck with a sledgehammer. The ivory haired male landed without a sound, shotgun having been dismissed and his left hand in his pocket and his right hand holding a white Iphone 5 up to his ear.

"Yeah, Rias? Yeah it's Iwao." He said, walking out of the warehouse leaving the body to dissolve and fade away, leaving a bloodstain on the shipping boxes.

*End prologue*

* * *

 _ **A/N: Whelp, that's one down.**_

 _ **So, to specify where I found the sword and the shotgun, I found the sword from the Terraria wiki. Just look up Bone Sword on the website and you'll find it. I found the shotgun from Dmc: Devil May Cry, as downloadable content. So look for that on the DMC wiki and you should find it. And yes, the other weapons (If you choose to check out the shotgun) will be featured later on in the story.**_

 _ **Also, the power shown by Iwao is Osteokinesis or Bone Manipulation. As to what that entails and how well Iwao can use it…**_

 _ **Well, you'll only find out if you keep reading as I update.**_

 _ **So, that's the prologue. I'll get into canonical events in the next chapter, as well as explore the various relationships Iwao has with The Occult Research Club members.**_

 _ **So, that being said, y'all know the drill. Review, Follow, Favorite and all that stuff, and I'll talk to you guys later!**_


End file.
